Episode 11
Episode 11 adapts chapters 6 and 7 from Volume 6. Plot After school, Hachiman Hikigaya and Yui Yuigahama visit Yukino Yukinoshita to check up on her. Yui expresses a desire for her to rely on them more, which Yukino confirms that she will at some point in the future. The following day, the committee tries to decide on a theme for the festival. Hachiman mocks Minami Sagami's suggestion, and counters with his own, which involves the Japanese kanji "human (人)". He uses it as an analogy for half of the committee members slacking off from their duties, while relying on the other members and victimizing them. This gets Hachiman contemptuous looks from the members, but Yukino is able to see the reason and humour behind his words. The next day, the committee members come out in force with Yukino continuing to take charge. Haruno Yukinoshita explains how Hachiman's stunt made him an enemy of the committee and if he works harder, that would motivate everyone else to unite and surpass him. Hachiman believes Haruno is there for the same purpose, in order to motivate Yukino. As the festival starts, Minami falters in her opening speech and starts to show her lack of effort. Hachiman goes to oversee Hina Ebina's play which turns out to be a huge hit. Afterwards, Yui brings Hachiman lunch and they discuss how to best get closer to Yukino. After they eat, Hachiman tries to pay Yui back with money for the food, but Yui indirectly asks Hachiman on a date for payment instead, which Hachiman awkwardly realizes. Meanwhile, depressed with her inability to do anything meaningful for the festival, Minami hides and locks herself in the bathroom. Major events * Hachiman and Yui go to Yukino's apartment. ** Yukino promises to rely on them more. * Yui "asks Hachiman out". * Minami shows her incompetence and hides. Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Shizuka Hiratsuka * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Saika Totsuka * Yumiko Miura * Hayato Hayama * Kakeru Tobe * Hina Ebina * Ooka * Yamato * Haruno Yukinoshita * Minami Sagami * Meguri Shiromeguri * Haruka * Yukko Locations * Sobu High School * City Tower Chiba ** Yukino's Apartment Trivia Poll What did you think of Episode 11? Great! It was alright! Horrible! Gallery EP11 Hayato Saika Rehearsal 1.png EP11 Hina Director.png EP11 Hayato Saika Rehearsal 2.png EP11 Class 2F.png EP11 Minami Yamato Ooka Kakeru.png EP11 Yui Phone 1.png EP11 Yui Phone 2.png EP11 Hachiman Phone.png EP11 End Card.png EP11 Chiba City Tower 1.png EP11 Chiba City Tower 2.png EP11 Hachiman Stunned.png EP11 City Tower Lobby.png EP11 Yukino Apartment 1.png EP11 Yui Yukino 1.png EP11 Yukino Apartment 2.png EP11 Yukino 1.png EP11 Yukino Apartment 3.png EP11 Yui Yukino 2.png EP11 Black Tea.png EP11 Yukino 2.png EP11 Yui Yukino 3.png EP11 Hachiman Thinking.png EP11 Minami Slacking.png EP11 Hachiman Hayato.png EP11 Shizuka Haruno 1.png EP11 Meguri Concerned.png EP11 Yukino Minami 1.png EP11 Hachiman Villain 1.png EP11 Minami Angry.png EP11 Hachiman Villain 2.png EP11 Hachiman Slogan.png EP11 Committee.png EP11 Haruno Laughing 1.png EP11 Haruno Laughing 2.png EP11 Yukino Laughing 1.png EP11 Yukino Laughing 2.png EP11 Yukino Hachiman 1.png EP11 Yukino Goodbye.png EP11 Festival Slogan.png EP11 Haruno Hachiman 1.png EP11 Yukino 3.png EP11 Haruno Hachiman 2.png EP11 Haruno Hachiman 3.png EP11 Yukino Haruno Hachiman.png EP11 Meguri MC 1.png EP11 Yukino Headset.png EP11 Hachiman Headset.png EP11 Indoor Shoes.png EP11 Sobu Students.png EP11 Sobu Gym.png EP11 Sobu Cheerleaders.png EP11 Sobu Dancers.png EP11 Minami Nervous.png EP11 Yukino Shy.png EP11 Hachiman Shy.png EP11 Meguri MC 2.png EP11 Culture Fest Gate.png EP11 Female Audience.png EP11 Hayato Saika Play.png EP11 Hina Fujoshi.png EP11 Hachiman Reception.png EP11 Hachiman Yui 1.png EP11 Hachiman Yui 2.png EP11 Class 2E.png EP11 Student Council.png EP11 Yukino 4.png EP11 Honey Toast.png EP11 Hachiman Yui 3.png EP11 Hachiman Yui 4.png EP11 Sobu Courtyard.png EP11 Sobu Hallway.png EP11 Minami Hiding 1.png EP11 Minami Hiding 2.png Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes